Moments and Memories  SEQUEL!
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: Sequel to LycanLove please read that first!  Daphne finds an old scrapbook of the rest of their time at hogwarts and they read it. little memoies and moments that were important to them. I suck at summaries, I know.


**DISCLAMER ALERT DISCLAIMER ALERT! OhmyGodric!**

**Alright, here´s the deal. I don´t own Harry Potter etc. etc. I just came up with the plot, Daphne DeArbour and Artemis the slobbering coyote. Oh, and Baby Ben. That´s it. J. K. Rowling created Harry Potter and she did a damn good job if I may say so. And since I chose that Voldemort does not exist in my world I guess I can say…. I KILLED THE DARK LORD! YAY! You all get imaginary cookies! I dedicate the James/Lily moments to PotterxPie my fellow Marauder and non-sister. ILY Pie! Btw. What does the review button do? Can you push it? I can´t reach. Lol, enjoy!**

„SIRIUS! JAMES! REMUS! LILY! COME QUICK!" I screamed from the attic of our new house. Well, Sirius and mine. Obviously James lives with Lily (and barely leaves her side since she´s eight months pregnant) and Remus lives with Marlene but at the moment Marlene was gone on business for a week and the others were here to help us move in. We had graduated a year ago and used to live in a muggle village but now we wanted to live in Godric`s Hollow.

"Whatwhatwhat? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is Ben okay?" Sirius answered in a frantic tone as he ran up the stairs.

Gosh he´s cute when he´s worrying.

"What is it Padslette?" Remus asked calmly as he, James and Lily entered.

"Look at what I found! My old scrapbook!"

"So you´re both okay?" Sirius panted.

"Yes dear. Ben is sleeping remember? You tucked him in and Artemis drooled on you."

"Oh, okay. What scrapbook then?"

"I charmed a scrapbook to keep track of important moments in our last two years in Hogwarts and then added details. And I just found it."

"I didn´t know you kept a scrapbook of that. Why didn´t you tell us?" James asked as we all gathered around the dust-covered book.

"I forgot," I shrugged, "Let`s read it."

I opened it and on the first page was a picture of us all sitting by the lake. Remus was reading, James was staring at Lily who was sitting a bit farther away from us and I was leaning against Sirius who was stroking my hair and Artemis was asleep at our feet.

"OhmyGodric. I remember that! That was our sixth year after the ball." Lily said.

I grimaced. The ball. Moving on!

I turned the page. There was a photo of James and Lily and underneath it I had written 'Finally'.

"What did you mean 'Finally'? Remus asked.

That was after Lily finally accepted James` date. Remember?"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_It was a peaceful evening in the Gryffindor common room and Sirius, Remus and I were chatting about our latest prank and wondering where James was._

"_I bet he´s stalking Lily again. He should try to talk to her already, he´s creeping her out." I said shaking my head, "Padfoot, why don´t you give him some advice? You know, get things going."_

"_Nah, that´s-… a wonderful idea! I will!"_

"_Padfoot… I don´t like that evil grin you´re wearing…."_

"_AH! Lily just told me to piss off in French! I love it when she speaks French!" James burst into the room._

"_James, you don´t speak French. How do you know-"_

"_She translated it. Twice." Frank said, "I was there. My ears are still ringing."_

"_Oh, there´s an idea! Sirius, you speak French. You could tell Prongs what to say to woo her over." I suggested._

"_Okay. Lessons start now." He smiled._

_It was an evil smile._

_Maybe this wasn´t such a good idea._

"_OH! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! SIRI-PUFFLE I LOVE YOU!" James cried, throwing himself and 'Siri-puffle' to the ground._

"_Okay, okay, down Prongs! First tell her: '__Vous êtes bizarre'" _

_I shook my head and went to bed whispering to Artemis; _

"_Artemis, I may not speak French but I don´t think that was a compliment."_

_The next day at lunch James stood up and kneeled in front of Lily. _

"_Lily," he began, "vous êtes bizarre,_

_Votre mère était née dans un chariot, __  
__et tes yeux ont la couleur de l'herbe à puce, __  
__Vous êtes très étrange et étranger-comme.__  
__Serez-vous mon cochon? "_

_He smiled. In the meantime Sirius was trying very hard not to laugh._

_Lily very calmly stood and raised her wand then put it back and ran away._

_Sirius burst out laughing at the confused look on Prongs face. Remus scowled._

"_That wasn´t funny. I think you really hurt her feelings Sirius."_

"_I´ll go look for her." I said running after her._

_Meanwhile, James had understood._

"_Sirius Orion Black… WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"_

"_You said…ha-ha…. 'You are weird,_

_Your mum was born in a trolley,_

_And your eyes are the color of poison ivy,_

_You are very strange and alien-like._

_Will you be my pig?' _

_HAHAHAHAHA!" Sirius replied_

"_You IDIOT! I wanted to say 'you are lovely,_

_Your lips are like rose petals,_

_I love you so much._

_Will you go out with me?'"_

"_Really?" Lily whispered. James turned around and saw her standing shyly at the doorway with me behind her panting. I sat down next to Padfoot to enjoy the show._

"_Lily, I´m- I´m so so so sorry! I thought- Sirius said- Oh please forgive me! "James cried leaping to kneel in front of her._ **(I know, dramatically fluffy. It´s James. It works.)**

"_Well, if that's the case, will you get up again if I say yes?" She asked-_

"_YES! I mean, of course."_

"_Then yes I´ll go out with you on one condition."_

"_Anything!"_

"_Do not EVER let Sirius teach you French again." She laughed._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

We laughed.

"I still love you, you know." James whispered cuddling a giggling Lily.

"And I love you too, little potter baby. Googoo. Googoo. Who´s a little Potter? Who`s a little quidditch star like Daddy? Hmm?" He said.

"Ugh! Not now James focus! Next page Daph. Please!" Sirius groaned.

I resisted the temptation to tease Prongs and flipped the page.

There were a few notes from an old lecture (Remus`), a piece of gum wrapper from when Lily had shown us this muggle-gum that was really good and a piece of black hair next to it from when James got some of it in Sirius` hair and I´d had to cut it out.

Sirius grimaced as he remembered how bad I was with scissors and absentmindedly felt the back of his head as if to check that it was all there.

The next few pages were filled with drawings of us. One of me staring at Sirius in class, one of Sirius staring at me, one of us two lying on the couch sleeping with James lying on top of us.

"I´ll never forgive you for keeping your talent a secret." I teased, "And to think I thought you were studying!"

Moony blushed.

"I´m sorry Padslette. But you found out soon enough. Pleeeeeeease forgive me!" He mock-wailed.

"Remember how she found out?" James laughed.

_(FLASKBACK)_

"_Come on Remus! Just show me!" I whined._

"_NO!"_

"_Pleeeeeeease?"_

"_NO!"_

"_PLEEEEEEEEEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A BUTTER BEER ON TOP?"_

"_NO!"_

"_PLEASE!"_

_Forget it Daph."_

"_REMUS!"_

"_DAPHNE!"_

"_JUST SHOW ME THE DAMN NOTES!" I yelled, all lady-likeness forgotten._

"_NO!"_

"_Don´t make me-"_

"_Make you what?"_

"…"

"_NO! OW! PADSLETTE, get OFF of me! NO DON`T-!"_

"_AHA!" I cried triumphantly. "I GOT THEM! Hey, wait. Remus, these- these are NOT notes. They´re- They´re- "_

"_Horrid?" He sighed._

"_NO! No Remus, they´re…BEAUTIFUL! Why didn´t you tell me that you were an artist?" I asked looking at the pictures. One was of me sitting by the fire staring at Sirius. I blushed._

"_Remus?" I prompted._

"_Because Sirius and James would laugh at me." He mumbled._

"_What? I didn´t catch that."_

"_Because James and Sirius would laugh." He said._

"_Oh Remus, no they wouldn´t. They´d be proud of you. Sure Sirius might crack one joke, okay a few jokes but that´s no reason to keep secrets. We´re your family, you can tell us anything."_

"_You didn´t tell us everything!" He replied._

_I winced._

"_I´m- I´m sorry Daphne. I- I don´t know why I said that. You had your reasons, I-"_

"_It´s okay. I know. What I did was stupid. But that´s in the past, this is now. And now, you´re a wonderful artist and you´re gonna tell them. You know, Marlene likes a guy who can draw…" I smiled._

_He blushed._

"_Well, if that´s the case, I can´t deprive Marlene. I have several pictures of her." He answered as he gathered his sketchbook and we made our way to find the others._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

"Aww, our wittle Moony-woony was in wuv!" James cried pinching said Werewolf`s cheeks.

"He still is." He replied pushing James off.

"Where did you say Marlene was? Germany?" Lily asked.

"Yes, she´s writing an article for the prophet on the school there and for that she has to live there for a week. She said she´d try to floo for dinner tonight." He smiled lost in his thoughts of his bride-to-be.

"Oh look, Daphne why do you have tears in your eyes in this photo?"

"Oh, that must be the spell that updated that one. That was a very important moment."

"Is it…?" Sirius asked

"Yes."

"Oh."

"What?" Lily asked.

"It was the moment Padslette realized she was pregnant." James replied gravely.

_(FLASHBACK)  
(Their seventh year had just started.)_

"_Good Morning." Sirius whispered._

"_Good Morning." I smiled._

"_How did you sleep?"_

"_Perfectly. You?"_

"_Me too."_

"_We´ve got to get back to the dormitory before they notice we´ve gone. The cloning spell will break before breakfast." I said gathering my things and entering the bathroom that the Room of Requirement had conjured up for us. _

_A little while later we were running to the Dormitory and made it just before the clones dissolved._

_No one noticed a thing._

_Everything was normal until about three weeks later._

_I thought nothing of it and figured I was just late._

_But then three weeks turned to four and then five._

_I was staring to panic and Sirius had noticed._

"_What´s wrong babe?"_

"_I- nothing. I don´t feel so good, I´m going to the Hospital wing."_

"_I´ll come with you."_

"_NO! I mean no. stay." I said as I turned and ran to Madame Pomfrey._

_I told her everything and she waved her wand over me._

_We waited._

_Finally her wand started to glow._

_Green._

_Positive._

_I was positive._

_Pregnant._

_I looked at my stomach and fainted._

_When I woke up I was surrounded by the Marauders and Lily._

"_What? What happened?" I asked groggily._

"_Oh good, you´re awake. Pomfrey told me to tell you to drink this." Lily answered giving me a bottle with golden liquid. I drank it all and felt my stomach tingle. _

_Then I remembered._

_I burst out crying._

_They were shocked and comforted me while Lily went to get the nurse._

_She came and sent them all out so that we were alone._

"_How could this happen? We used all the contraceptive spells! What will he say? How am I going to tell him? What am I going to do?" I wailed as she soothed me and muttered something about a calming draught. _

_After taking said draught I was calmer but I was still worried._

"_Now, now child. Relax. First of all I´m going to talk to the head master. You still have six months of school left. And you must tell the father. Mr. Black, I presume?"_

_I nodded._

"_I know of your 'condition' and I know you must be worrying about it. Don´t worry, if the Baby had been sick it would have flashed pink. It may be a lycan, it may not. But there is nothing wrong with it. Understood?"_

_I nodded, relieved._

"_Well, come here every morning to pick up this potion. It´s for the baby. Now off you go. Don´t worry, my lips are sealed."_

_I nodded again and left for class._

_The baby._

_My baby._

_I was going to have a child._

_How was I going to tell him?_

_Days passed and I just never found the right time to tell him._

_I was getting more and more afraid of his reaction with each passing moment._

_It was at dinner that I finally snapped._

_When Remus offered me a roll my stomach churned and I shook my head. There was NO way in Merlin`s name that I was going to eat anything at the moment._

"_Daph, you´re not eating anything. Are you okay?" Sirius asked._

"_I´m fine." I muttered._

"_Are you sure? Eat something, please!"_

"_I´m not hungry." I said my head spinning from the different smells._

"_Padslette, if this is some kind of diet, I think you´re lovely and you will eat something. You´re going to get sick if you don´t."_

"_NO, Padfoot." I said with a bit more force._

"_Why not?" He asked._

"_BECAUSE I`M PREGNANT YOU DOLT!" I yelled. _

_The whole Hall was silent._

_Stupid hormones._

_Sirius looked like he was about to be ill._

_Not a happy look._

_I started crying._

"_What do you mean? You can´t be pregnant. HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME?"_

"_NO! (Sob) Pomfrey said (sob) you did the spells wrong (sob)."_

"_So you´re having a baby? And what are you going to do?"_

_You. Not we. He said you._

_I ran from the Hall and collapsed on my bed where Artemis joined me._

"_What is troubling you?" she asked mentally._

"_I (hic) think he (hic) doesn`t want the baby!" I moaned._

_She pressed her moist snout against my cheek and made a comforting growl/purr-sound._

_Lily came shortly after and we all cried together. (Well, Artemis howled softly)._

_The next days were hell._

_James and Remus weren´t speaking to Sirius._

_The school was speaking about me._

_Sirius wasn´t speaking to anyone._

_After a few weeks he broke._

"_Padslette."_

"_Sirius?"_

"_I`m sorry."_

"_For what?" I asked monotone._

"_For everything. I´m sorry that I´ve been acting like a jerk. I´m sorry for botching up the spells. I´m sorry for ruining your life-"_

"_Ruining my life? Ruining MY life! What about YOU Sirius? What do YOU think of OUR baby?" I yelled._

"_Hey! Let me get to that! Before you exploded and told me you were pregnant I had been planning something for graduation. It´s not as romantic now but here it goes:_

_Daphne Lupe DeArbour, I love you and I wanted this to be perfect and there were supposed to be fireworks and music and flowers but all I have now is this fire-place and my voice and a daisy. But no matter the circumstances one thing will never change. I love you. And I love OUR baby. I was… in shock and stupid and I hope you can forgive me for that. But I want this child; I want it to inherit my eyes and your hair. I want it to be stubborn and passionate like you and a prankster like the both of us. I want to give it a strange middle name from the family so we can use it when we´re mad at it and- and I want to grow old with you and- what I´m trying to say is… will- will you marry me?" He put the daisy in my hair, knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring._

_I gasped._

_It was golden with a white diamond and the band was a circle of small golden roses._

_I looked him in the eye and whispered:_

"_Yes."_

_He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger before kissing me and then kissing my slightly showing baby-belly._

_James and Remus started talking to him again and teased him with talk of a bachelor party and diapers. He laughed and said that with me by his side, he would indeed change a diaper._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

"Benjamin Regulus Black. What a lovely name." Lily sighed.

"Have you decided on names yet?" I asked.

"Yes, actually we have. Tell them James, I must visit the loo."

"Well, we want to name him Harold, Harold James Potter."

"No, Harold is- just no." Sirius said.

"Lily doesn´t like it that much either." He admitted.

"How about Harry? Harry James Potter. Sounds good." Remus added.

"Hmm, LILY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HARRY JAMES POTTER?"

"OH MY GODRIC! THAT`S PERFECT! OH!"

"WHAT?"  
"NOTHING! HE JUST KICKED! I THINK HE LIKES IT!"

"OKAY!" He yelled back.

"He just kicked!" He said excited.

"We heard." Remus said dryly as Padfoot slowly removed his hands from my ears and I removed mine from his.

"Hey, how is Ben still sleeping through this noise?"

"Silencing charm. We can hear him but he can´t hear us." I replied.

"Ah."

"Okay, I´m back. What´s next?" Lily asked.

"I don´t know." I said as I flipped the page.

There were photos of my growing belly and Sirius talking to it and of our wedding as we had gotten married during the winter holidays and a copy of James… speech.

"MY SPEECH! I shall read it to you! Recreate the moment or so."

We groaned.

"As one of the two best men it is my duty to give a speech! To Daphne, the bride, my sister and friend. You are no longer the unstable sixteen year old we met on the train, whom we´ve grown to love, some in different ways than others (eyes my baby-belly). And my compliments to your ring-bearer. Artemis, you have yet to slobber on anybody, I´m VERY proud. Padslette, I shall never forget the time you made the school think Remus and I were lovers or the time we presented you to the school as our own. Or how radiant you look when you´re yelling at us, showing your wide rainbow of language. You are a magnificent sister. And you are a true Marauderess.

To Sirius, the groom, my brother and friend. You are still the same as you were at sixteen and we love you for it. Sometimes. Remember mate, there is no creature on earth as dangerous as one´s infuriated wife. I remember clearly how she once turned your wardrobe pink and frilly or how she pushed you off the bed for tickling her awake or as she said 'harassing her' or how she made McGonagall think that you were in love with her and left her a rather graphic valentines card. Or the time she-"

"That´s enough!" Sirius cried waving his arms.

"No, let me finish! Ahem, Siri, you always said that you hated how the Blacks sometimes inbred to keep the line pure. Well you are my adopted brother and Daphne is our adopted sister so… I guess you aren´t too opposed. But seriously (HAHA), you are my beloved brother and a true Marauder. TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" He jumped up and toasted an imaginary wine glass.

We laughed and pulled him down again.

Then we remembered James and Lily´s wedding. There were no pictures in this book as they had married after graduation but we could still remember it. After all, it was only a year ago.

"I wish Mum and Dad had been there." Sirius said.

**(AN: He means the Potters. When they say 'Mum and Dad' they mean the Potters, when they say 'my parents' the mean their biological parents)**

"Yes. I wish they could have met Ben." I whispered.

The Potters had been killed by Death Eaters a few weeks after Padslette had told them of the pregnancy and the wedding. That was the next photo:

_(MINI-FLASHBACK)_

_We were all kneeling next to a pair of coffins and sobbing. It was raining and we were all soaked to the bone. Mum would have told us to go inside before we catch a cold and Dad would have made hot chocolate and chatted with us by the fireplace._

_But they couldn´t. _

_They weren´t coming back._

_A few hours after they burial we went to Potter Manor and gathered ourselves. Dumbledore had been so kind to excuse us from school for a few days. We got our homework via owl. _

_It was like we were broken. James collapsed in Lily´s arms on the Living room floor. Remus was sobbing on Marlene´s shoulder. Sirius stood in the kitchen shaking with sobs and was holding me while silent streams of tears ran down my face. I had been their daughter for almost a year but to the both of us _**(AN: the Potters and her**_**)**__ it had felt like a lifetime. We celebrated holidays, they grounded me when I did something bad, we cried together when I was hurt and we laughed together when the boys were being stupid. I was truly their daughter in every way but in blood. Just like Sirius. It was like losing my parents all over again._

_(MINI-FLASHBACK ENDS)_

We all had tears in our eyes.

Especially when we thought about the fact that they would never meet their grandsons.

"Let´s keep reading." Remus suggested.

"Okay" I flipped the page.

On this one was a picture of Marlene, Lily and I being carried by Remus, James and Sirius. I had to be carried as I was asleep and, as we had soon found out, I was a beast when I was woken up early and highly pregnant.

We laughed remembering how many times I had yelled at Sirius during my pregnancy.

Then we saw some of our study notes for the finals. Okay, okay, Remus` and Lily´s study notes for the finals. We had just used theirs.

Then we saw pictures of our graduation. Dumbledore had given a speech (rather odd one too…) and we had all gotten our diplomas. On the last page were six drawings from Moony. One of each of us and they were arranged so that it was Remus, Marlene, James, Lily, Sirius and Me. Underneath it said 'True Friends are Family'.

And it was the truth.

We worked with each other, Sirius and James were Aurors, Remus was a writer for the Daily Prophet with Marlene and Lily and I were authors and were writing a few books together. We even lived in houses next to each other. And our kids would go to Hogwarts together as we had.

While we pondered these things Ben woke up from his nap and Lily and I checked on him while Remus and James got out some toys to play with him and Sirius went to the kitchen for Ben´s lunch bottle.

Later after dinner I came upstairs, got the scrapbook and showed it to Marlene who thought it was amazing and I put it on the bookshelf in the Master Bedroom where I wouldn´t forget about it.

Then I charmed an empty scrapbook when nobody was looking to update like the old one but from the moment of our graduation until our kids were in Hogwarts. I´d get another for their Hogwarts adventures later.

**AN: **

**I hope you liked it. If you`re confused about something then you might want to read my story 'Lycan Love' first because this is just a sequel. **

**Please review I appreciate advice but please no hating or dissing. I´ve already had that and it was very unpleasant. I write for myself and my personal amusement. The fact that someone else might like it is just a bonus though it really makes me happy. :) **

**Oh, and I noticed that even though I said Voldemort doesn´t exist in this world there are still Death Eaters. These Death Eaters are just pure-blood elitists that kill Muggle-borns and 'Blood traitors'.**

**A load of hippogriff dung. But I didn´t want a perfect world so I added them. Could have been worse.**

**Oh, well. BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
